


【ianson】双双

by givenchan



Category: ianson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ianson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givenchan/pseuds/givenchan
Summary: 一个时间跨度较长的故事。从学生时代讲起。用《双双》为题，只是觉得某些歌词很符合ianson平行世界，普通人设定ooc预警长度大概是十章
Relationships: ianson - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【ianson】双双

校园文  
学霸ian×学渣校霸ak  
ooc预警

一，点燃火柴

最近a班班主任花姐感叹，自己班的同学似乎躁动的很。明明已经入冬了，这青春的荷尔蒙躁动怎么就是冷静不下去呢？这里并不是对学生关系管理严格的学校。她并不想管太多，但是眼睛没瞎，所以对于眼底下的变动还是看的清楚。  
“最近那两个小子来往还挺密切的。”  
那两位小子是她班的陈卓贤和吊车尾班的江熚生。  
“他们似乎之前完全不认识吧？“她想。

他俩之前的确是平行线。  
平行线会有相交的时刻。  
一个舞社一个音乐社。学校的文化节把他们聚集到一起排节目，今年是最后一年参与文化节。文化节过后就要忙着考大学，这算的上是一次最终演出。  
舞社决定和音乐社联合，音乐社提供音乐部分的remix，江熚生作为舞社代表过来协调。  
江熚生进了音乐室,只有一个人在。  
“hi，其他人还没到，你是舞社代表吗？我是社员。”  
“是的，我叫江熚生。”“我叫陈卓贤。”不知道是不是因为一开始就没有用英文名介绍自己的缘故。接下来的日子，以全名称呼的时刻占了大多数。  
协调着一起搞好背景音乐，江熚生把音乐拷回去，临走前互相留了社交账号联系。“如果有什么问题可以加这个问我。”陈卓贤攥紧那张纸条，放进口袋里。  
回家洗漱前把纸条拿了出来放在桌子上，看着它薄薄的样子又决定打开文具盒把它塞进去。  
出来的时候，擦着洗完头发一边看手机，跟部门里的人说音乐已经弄好了，消息发送。退出聊天框的界面。戳开好友请求。  
一个小时前发来的。“今天那位吗？”他想  
通过了。  
排节目的时候大家忙得很，舞社的排舞陈卓贤没有去看过，教室也离得远。直到彩排的那几天才见到面。  
在台下看着对方演出的时候才觉得，的确是和平时气场不一样的对方。舞台灯光绚烂扫过，陈卓贤确凿无疑的看见台上人的眼睛与他对视，他忍不住笑起来。到陈卓贤自己表演时看到，那家伙在台下盯了他全程。当晚的表演者就在第一排坐着，一眼就能望到。所以谢幕时特地往那个方向挥了挥手。不出意外的得到台下人大力挥手回应。  
下台之后发现座位刚刚好在他隔壁，所以就一边聊天一边看表演。  
结束活动之后的夜晚回家，大家都走的晚，和各自的组员一起庆祝完这次的演出成功才背起书包往外走。刚刚好碰见江熚生，他带了个帽子，估计是刚刚演出卖力出汗了，刚刚下台的时候头发好像有点湿乎乎的。就想着不如一起走一程。但是对方好像看穿了他，冲过来给他他一个拥抱，跟他说‘‘顺路吗？一起走一程吧。’’  
陈卓贤被这个热烈的拥抱害的踉跄后退一步，心脏被撞的加速起来。  
“嗯。”  
对面还招呼往另一头走的社员跟他们介绍，把他拉过去，社员们也跟他打招呼，还有谢谢他做的音乐。陈卓贤有点不好意思，这个阵仗倒也是罕见，热情过头了吧。  
过了好一会才真的踏上回家路。  
这时候才发现原来家离那么近。走了一大段才各自分开往不同的方向走。  
从线下聊到线上。  
江熚生睡前发了一首曲子给陈卓贤。  
“他也听这个吗？”他想。  
熟悉的歌手，这个歌曲已经听过了。但还是点开了播放键听了一遍。然后跟他说谢谢和晚安。  
对方发来了个留言【明天也一起走吗？】  
【好】想也不想的秒回。然后关掉手机沉沉睡去。

第二天  
4点放学的时候江熚生准时出现在门口等他，花姐望了下收拾速度比之前乘以两倍的陈卓贤，收拾好东西就蹦跳着出去了。“你们班主任看着好凶的样子。”江熚生对陈卓贤说，他之前听过关于他们班班主任的传言，特凶。之前没有交集所以没有在意，今天倒是实在的注意到了。  
“嗯，她是挺严格的。”  
他俩说着要一起回家。说来巧，认识之后才发现两人家住的近，上学的路线有重叠的部分，之前却完全没有在意过，是有不计其数的擦肩而过吧。  
回家路上总是要提前开始他们美名其曰的下午茶，去买些吃的，附近有间冰室的鸡蛋仔好吃。买下一板掰着吃。刚烤出来，所以热的很，江熚生抢过来抓着，借着被纸裹着的鸡蛋仔的热度去暖手。陈卓贤伸出手掰下一块吃，江熚生也吃，边走边吃，时不时出现想掰下的是同一块的情况，指尖打架一秒又分开去掰下另一块，指尖的冷被食物的热染暖。  
“你也喜欢 吗？”  
“是，最近才听起来的。”  
”一起去书屋写作业吧。“陈卓贤提议。  
”嗯？嗯。“愣了一秒之后肯定回答，他心里暗想这是多久没经历过和别人一起写作业了。  
想着先去找个地方写写作业，四点多而已。好不容易找到书店。哐哐当当的拿出文具写起来，但是这时候江熚生犯了难。作业嘛，他在吊车尾班敷衍习惯了，上学除了跳舞其他东西大概是不开窍的懵懂。拿着那份作业，想着写个作文，看了看题目，草稿一个大纲，浑浑噩噩的写了一个开头，笔尖从刷刷作响到停，他余光偷瞄对面人，”写的也太认真了点。“数学草稿算完一题又一题。  
他接着”挤牙膏“写作文，好不容易写完了，对面却已经完成两三科。  
时间不早了，”嗯，现在返家吧，快六点了。”他看看时间然后对陈卓贤说。“好。”然后对面的人就开始收拾书包。把书本合上拿叠起来，收进去。  
陈卓贤书本里突然掉出来一个信封，信封这下大喇喇的躺在桌子上，封面写着【to 陈卓賢】，应该是有心夹在书里面的。信件很薄，不影响翻书，所以刚刚做作业的时候并没有注意到。  
陈卓贤迅速伸手把信收好揣进校服口袋里。但是江熚生看到了。  
“边个女仔这么中意你呀？”  
出了书屋门口江熚生想偷袭他把信拿出来，两人挨得很近的走。江熚生突然把手伸进对方装了信的校服口袋里，陈卓贤反手抓住他的手，江同学这才发现对方的力气比他大的多。  
“顶，之前还真不知道他力气这么大......”内心默默抱怨两句，行动以失败告终。然后他决定让对方尝一尝寒冰掌的厉害。走到一半，趁他不不注意，冰凉的手伸进他的衣服，碰到他脖子。陈卓贤被冻的一个激灵几步，激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。然后毫不犹豫的还击，最后倒是两个人都被对方冷的裹紧衣服告终。  
陈卓贤好像知道对方在意些什么。  
“我会拒绝她的。”陈卓贤讲。  
“哎？？你明明还没看。”江熚生望向他，看不出他的喜怒，只看得见他的坚定。心里翻涌着奇怪的情绪，不知道怎么说出口，只得发出疑问。


End file.
